


Hearth and Home

by stellarpromise



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarpromise/pseuds/stellarpromise
Summary: The places we share.
Relationships: Noeld Lanasch/G'raha Tia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 5.4

A sun rivaling that of Thanalan’s bore down on the Limsan coastline as two overcooked adventurers trudged along down the cobblestone streets. It’d been over two months since their return to the Source and they’d spent every moment they’d had together outside of missions reconnecting without any pretense to sidetrack them.

On the way, they’d learned much about each other. They had shared hopes, fears, dreams…and a bed as well. This had led to their current state of cohabitation, and it was with a practiced arm Noeld held open the door for G’raha as they crossed over the threshold. One snack and two baths later they were resting on the bed beneath the marble alcove, reading. Noeld had asked G’raha to provide more information about white, black, and red magic in the time of the Allagans, but with the passcodes to such information still being cracked by the Ironworks team, they’d only had the surviving tomes from the Gubal Library.

However, the pages were fragile even with their best enchantments–by design honestly–due to the knowledge hoarding nature of the Sharlayans, and the control the upper echelon exerted upon it when it came to sharing it with outsiders; especially those who didn’t know the _proper_ incantation for checking the books out. (The spell was placed before the Scions’ time, and Matoya claimed “old age” had removed it from her mind, quite possibly the retribution G’raha had been so concerned of when they had traveled her Relict.)

Noeld let out a disgruntled noise as yet another page crumpled to dust in his hands. From what G’raha could tell, it was superficial damage with the layers of spellcraft thickening around the books each time, most likely so they could be restored later. He and Urianger had made plans to return to Sharlayan at some point to fix them, but that would be a long ways off yet. For the moment, his friend’s clear but contained frustration made him smile in concern and he laid his hand on his shoulder.

“Perhaps we can take a few moments to rest, Noeld.”

Noeld glanced up; souring mood instantly sweetened at the Miqo’te’s touch. His embarrassment didn’t always show clearly, but G’raha could now see it well in the quick flit of the Hrothgar’s eyes from his hand to his face.

While G’raha himself still grew bashful in his Warrior’s presence on the occasion, he did delight in Noeld doing the same, and it truly made him want to tease his friend. That thought led to others, now that they were less occupied, so he leaned up and over to whisper in Noeld’s ear.

“Shall we make a game of it, Lanasch?”

Noeld’s eyes widened, quickly figuring out exactly where G’raha’s mind had gone, and gulped.

“Raha-!”

The surprise was not disinterest though, and G’raha used the leverage to push his friend and lover over. They had changed into simpler clothes after their baths, and G'raha needed only to lift his shirt and shimmy out of loose pants fabric to disrobe. His growing interest was laid bare on Noeld’s waist when G’raha sat astride him. He leaned down and held Noeld’s face in his hands, gently kissing his nose, lips, and ever so slightly exposed fangs. He dipped his tongue between his lips and the other responded in turn, and they spent a moment lapping each other’s gently. It was just a moment though, because G’raha’s hands wandered from Noeld’s face to find purchase on his bare chest. The soft fur and softer flesh beneath it deceptively hid the fencing-trained muscles of the red mage, but G’raha had made sure both were quite familiar with his strength on other nights spent this close; mapping the shape of the other so as to never forget it.

With his arms steady the Miqo’te, quite involuntarily at first due to the sensation, and then with more focused intent, made the lightest thrusts against Noeld’s abdomen, breath audible and growing ever more labored. He was always so quick to get worked up, even as he initiated their games eight times out of ten. Noeld was happy to help, lifting his hands to palm G’raha’s ass and pressing down with the rhythm of his movements, taking care his claws left no more than an imprint. He stopped when G’raha slowed and moved a hand atop his.

“Hold on…I…” He caught his breath for a few more seconds. “Let’s do this with you in me, this time.”

A low rumble, almost a purr, rolled through Noeld’s chest, and he helpfully reached under the pillow beneath his head for the vial of viscous liquid G’raha had made specifically for such encounters. With a generous amount poured on his left palm he steadied his right arm on the bed and went to work stretching himself. The red head pursed his lips, closed his eyes, and trembled at the feeling. They had done it this way not so long ago, so the sensations were fresh in his mind. That also made this part simpler, but no less overwhelming on his nerves.

With love swelling in his heart and mischief in his eyes, Noeld stroked G’raha’s thighs, gently helping him open them a bit more, before lifting his tail to brush quickly past his dick. G’raha’s eyes opened wide in surprise and his lips puckered the way they did when he pouted, making for a cute expression, and Noeld bit back a chuckle. Cute turned somewhat obscene when Noeld did it once more, and G’raha’s brows furrowed as he collapsed on Noeld’s chest with a moan.

“Wait! I’ll c-“

Noeld left a hand on G’raha’s thighs and let the other stroke his back, and it was that that sent the Miqo’te over the edge. He bit Noeld’s chest and held on slightly, not enough to break the skin but enough for the presence to be clearly felt, while his first orgasm shook itself out of him.

When he had recovered, G’raha huffed. Noeld only shrugged.

“It’s easier when you’ve relaxed.”

G’raha bit him again lightly in indignant reply. Noeld’s words echoed his on their first salacious encounter and that wasn’t lost on him.

“If you think you’ve won _hero,_ I’ll be certain to remind you how quickly the tables can be turned on you.”

It was with purpose G’raha had avoided contact with Noeld’s dick from the start. Just another form of play and control over the Hrothgar’s eventual release. They had discovered his submissive nature quite quickly, and it worked well for G’raha, who was a little more aggressive with his desires, once boldness proved welcome.

Noeld wasn’t incorrect at all about the orgasm making things easier, and it was with a smirk that G’raha raised himself onto his knees and slid the head of Noeld’s dick inside that first ring of muscle without issue. The rest was slow and steady going, a faint burn shooed away with shallow, practiced movements around the thick member. The Hrothgar alternated between whines and growls, obviously trying to contain some embarrassment. G’raha decided to have none of that, bringing his right hand up to Noeld’s face, cupping his jaw, and coaxing his mouth open with his thumb.

“How’s that, hero? Or have I caught your tongue along with this?”

He was seated all the way now, punctuating the last word with a squeeze on the cock beneath him. He was feeling near impossibly full but it barely showed with his eyes still flashing like he’d just cornered prey. He felt the barely stifled twitching from the Hrothgar with his eyes shut as he waited for permission to move and smiled. He wasn’t surprised when Noeld’s hands soon found his forearms, sliding down to his hands with a question in his blue eyes. G’raha brought one up to his mouth and nuzzled it, kissing each knuckle gently. He pushed it down then, using both of his lover’s hands as leverage when he lifted up and pushed back down.

He was sweating now, panting, and was far less shy about being heard in the safety of their home. The same couldn’t always be said for Noeld, and it was more than deeply satisfying when he heard his lover eventually begin to echo his voice along with their steadily more erratic thrusts.

“Raha…Rraha...!”

There were no more teasing remarks, only vocalized agreement as they chased the same goal. Both of their legs shook, and G’raha’s tail sought out Noeld’s when their climaxes drew closer. The Miqo’te hadn’t forgotten their play from before, and was quite determined to claim victory before they finished, leaning closer to make sure his purred whisper was heard.

“Are you… close too, my love? Go ahead and…and give me your all.”

With that, Noeld was gone, and he found himself spent while G’raha brought himself to completion; cumming to the feeling of the spilt love between his cheeks and the now sticky fur against his own dick.

They knew they’d need another shower, but it couldn’t be helped when they chose to take a few more minutes basking in the afterglow with their lips close–whispering of each new promise they’d made to one another about the future they had won together, and the hearth they’d always share.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to all the hrothgar out there. these Noeld stories were a gift for someone so they won't be common, sorry if you're looking for more! u u;;


End file.
